La montagne qui rendait fou
by Elro
Summary: Autour du village, la créature rôde. Alors malgré le vent, la neige et les wargs, les Lossoths partent à sa recherche. OS. Défi du poney : L'abominable monstre du Forodwaith


**Nous voici partis pour une contrée froide, neigeuse et venteuse, histoire de nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, beaucoup de bonheur pour 2019 et à très bientôt !**

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh »

Dans la maison commune, les chiens se redressèrent tous, les oreilles dressées, la langue pendante. Certaines femmes frissonnèrent, se serrant les unes contre les autres. Une autre, peut-être plus habituée que les autres aux hurlements de ce qui rodait au dehors à moins qu'elle n'ait été sourde, se contenta de remettre une grosse bûche dans le foyer central. Elle garda néanmoins son tisonnier entre les mains, par simple précaution. Les enfants qui dormaient sous les épaisses fourrures ne bronchèrent pas.

Le feu crépitait et pourtant, les conversations ne reprirent pas immédiatement. Chacune des femmes tendait l'oreille dans l'attente du prochain hurlement. Il ne vint pas, et les chiens se recouchèrent.

Tout le monde sursauta cependant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les chiens jappèrent à l'entrée de leur maître. D'un simple geste, il les fit taire avant qu'ils ne réveillent les petits.

« Il est tout proche. Protégez le camp. Nous partons à sa recherche. »

Le Lossoth prit sa hallebarde qu'il avait laissée là. Il n'eut pas besoin de leur dire un mot que les chiens étaient déjà sur ses talons, certains s'étaient faufilés par l'ouverture. La chasse était ouverte. Ils le savaient.

Ils furent rejoints par d'autres hommes chaudement couverts et lourdement armés. Certains avaient des chiens avec eux. Un traîneau avait déjà été préparé et les chiens attelés n'étaient pas moins excités que les autres. Quelques Lossoth avaient des luges sur le dos ou même de larges raquettes qui leur permettraient d'évoluer sur tous les terrains. Tous avaient fixé des os sous leurs bottes, ce qui les empêcherait de glisser et ils avaient des armes. Haches, épées, épieux, arcs et arbalètes...

Cette créature rôdait depuis bien trop longtemps, effrayant les femmes et les enfants, attaquant les troupeaux lorsque ceux-ci paissaient à l'extérieur du village et ce, malgré la présence pourtant dissuasive des chiens. Elle descendait de la montagne et y remontait sans jamais être vue.

La palissade protégeant leurs maisons les abritait relativement de vent. Sitôt les hommes l'eurent-ils franchie que les bourrasques leur fouettèrent le visage, charriant de petits éclats de glace qui les coupaient. En quelques instants, ils étaient totalement insensibles. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et la lune presque pleine aurait pu éclairer leur chemin enneigé si seulement le vent ne les forçait pas à plisser les yeux pour avancer.

Fort heureusement, ils connaissaient les environs sur le bout des doigts et les chiens les guidaient, bondissant devant eux, trop heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes après leur sieste au coin du feu. Ils menèrent leurs maîtres sans trop d'hésitations vers la montagne dont la silhouette sombre se découpait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. L'ascension fut malaisée. La neige était durcie par endroits et totalement molle à d'autres. Des plaques de verglas couvraient des portions entières de rochers. Et le vent continuait à leur compliquer la tâche.

Les Lossoths pourtant habitués à ce genre de terrain devaient avancer prudemment. Ils marchaient en file, chacun mettant son pied dans l'empreinte de pas laissée par son prédécesseur. Les chiens ne s'encombraient pas de tant de précautions. Ils avançaient avec de grands bonds mais leur instinct ne les quittait pas.

Au loin, ils aperçurent l'imposante silhouette d'un cerf qui disparut dans les ombres, dérangé par les aboiements et les cris. Les wargs semblaient apprécier ce temps car ils rodaient autour des hommes, peu impressionnés par les chiens. Ils attendaient que l'hiver leur offre leur repas. Ils avaient bon espoir.

En dépit de toute sa vigilance, le chef de file s'enfonça d'un coup dans un creux jusqu'aux aisselles. C'était un grand gaillard, tel que les créaient les inhospitalières terres du Forochel, costaud et roux. Son épaisse barbe dépassait de sa capuche bordée de fourrure et disparaissait dans la vapeur qu'il exhalait à chaque respiration. Il fut rapidement extrait par ses comparses et il essuya distraitement la neige qui maculait son manteau. Plantant son bâton de marche dans la poudreuse, il entreprit de reprendre son avancée mais dès le premier pas, la douleur irradia dans son genou gauche. Il serra les dents, il voulut poursuivre sans rien dire aux autres mais il dut vite se résoudre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était forcément cassé quelque chose.

Les hommes se réunirent en cercle pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures et nulle trace de la créature qu'ils poursuivaient. Un épais brouillard commençait lentement à étendre son voile sur la région. Même si la hauteur les en protégeait encore momentanément, la poursuite n'en serait pas simplifiée. Et maintenant, leur meilleur pisteur était blessé.

L'accord ne fut pas difficile à trouver et tous décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas, de rentrer au village et d'attendre la prochaine occasion pour retourner à la recherche de la bête. Juste le temps de panser leurs plaies.

Abbuk le pisteur fut placé sur le traîneau, sous les fourrures qui le protégeraient du froid et du vent, et on amorça la descente. À peine la petite troupe eut-elle passé le premier virage que le hurlement rugit à nouveau.

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR »

La bête était toute proche. La bête était là. La bête était juste derrière eux. Nul ne la voyait. Mais tous imaginèrent le souffre fétide au creux de leur oreille. Certains pensèrent le voir derrière un buisson mais d'autres jurèrent qu'il était plus haut. Les chiens eux-mêmes ne semblaient plus savoir où donner de la tête. La bête était partout. Ils couinaient, gémissaient, tapis au sol ou prêts à se précipiter sur les traces de la créature. Quelle qu'elle soit. Où qu'elle soit.

La tête d'Abbuk commençait à lui tourner et ses oreilles à bourdonner. La douleur s'amoindrissait alors que tous devenaient fous. Il fallait descendre au plus vite. Des feux follets illuminaient les environs de lueurs étranges, mystiques, puis elles s'éteignaient, et se rallumaient un peu plus loin, comme pour attirer les Lossoth sur un sentier qui n'existait pas quelques instants plus tôt. Hypnotisés, ils s'y élancèrent, faisant fi de toute prudence et laissant le blessé et leurs armes sur place.

Ils disparurent dans la brume et la montagne rassasiée poussa un grondement de satisfaction.


End file.
